


A Comedy of Errors

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Comedy of Errors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	A Comedy of Errors

Kowalski can’t stop staring at Ed. Ray has a brief hope that this will make things easier, given Fraser’s perceptiveness. But a quick look at Fraser indicates that this is not the case. 

He just looks concerned, which does not, Ray quickly deciphers, mean that Fraser has figured out the truth. It means that Fraser is concerned that he and Kowalski are going to go all homophobic on him.

Ray flashes his Vecchio smile and holds out his hand. “Ray Vecchio. Good to meet you.”

“Ed….. It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“That’s funny, cos we haven’t heard anything about you,” Kowalski pipes in.

Ray momentarily wants to throttle him, but Kowalski is sporting this goofy grin. He’s happy, happy for Fraser, happy for all of them. Ray reassesses the Fraser reaction, but Fraser isn’t putting two and two together. Possibly showing up as a surprise was a terrible idea. Possibly telling Fraser over the phone that he and Kowalski are together would have been a better idea after all.

**

“Fraser hasn’t figured it out.” Ray takes a moment to fill Kowalski in as Ed and Fraser retreat to the kitchen to make coffee.

“You don’t think he picked up on the fact that I was checking Ed out?” Kowalski looks genuinely confused. It’s a good thing Ray is head over heels in love here.

“No. I think that he thinks that we’re shocked or something.”

“Should I sit in your lap and start making out with you?”

Ray thinks for a moment. “I don’t think that’s gonna work.”

Kowalski surprises him by putting one hand behind his neck and pulling him closer. “I can do subtle, Vecchio.”

Kowalski is such a killer kisser that Ray doesn’t see the realization dawn on Fraser’s face.


End file.
